


Witchcraft

by CaptainSteve1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Zane is such a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1
Summary: Jay has been searching high and low, but he still can't find it! But of COURSE Zane finds it right off the bat! I mean, how? What the heck? One-shot written for day one of Flumptober, a prompt challenge on Wattpad (hosted by LuckyBugBooks)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! So, over on Wattpad I decided to participate in one of those prompt challenge things, you know? So I wrote this for day 1 of Flumptober! (that's what the challenge is called)
> 
> Prompt: One-shot inspired by a funny meme or a book quote
> 
> I totally headcanon Zane as the 'mom' friend of all the Ninja XD

Jay rummaged through the drawers to his dresser. Where the heck was it? Why couldn't he find it?

"No," he mumbled, looking in his closet.

"No," he grouched, looking under his bed.

"NO!" he said angrily, dumping all the contents out of the junk chest at the foot of his bed.

Jay stomped out of his room and into the living room, starting to sift through the pillows strewn across the floor. Maybe he'd dropped it last night during the pillow war.

"No, no, no, no!" he said. He was so angry that he couldn't find it!

He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, half-hoping it was in there. It wasn't, so he closed the fridge.

He turned around to see Zane staring at him, dressed in his pink apron, calm as ever, leaning over a flour covered tabletop, kneading what looked like a glob of uncooked pie crust.

"Is everything alright, Jay?" the Nindroid asked, perplexed at Jay's behavior.

Jay pouted. "Yeah! Everything is fine! I'm just looking for something, but for the life of me, I can't find it!"

He turned and opened the fridge again because he hadn't paid enough attention the first time he'd looked. It still wasn't there, so he slammed the fridge shut again.

Zane winced at his brothers furry, then said, "Um, may I ask what you are looking for, exactly?"

Jay huffed.

"I'm looking for my flashlight," he said. "You know, the little one that Nya got me for Christmas last year?"

"Ohhh," Zane smiled happily, turning back the slab of dough he was kneading in his hands. "I know where that is! Why didn't you say so?"

Jay grumbled. Of course Zane knew where it was. He should've just asked Zane in the first place!

"Well?" Jay asked. "Where is it?"

"I found it in the living room this morning," the Ice Ninja said. "I was going to give it to you but I forgot."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Okay, but where is it now?"

"I put it in your room," Zane said, rolling the pie crust flat with a rolling pin.

"Where!?" Jay exclaimed, exasperated. Zane sure did like playing the long game, didn't he?

Zane set the raw pie crust into a dish and turned to the sink to wash the flour off his hands. After drying them, he turned to Jay and said, "I put your flashlight in the top drawer to your dresser."

Jay flung his hands in the air, wondering why Zane hadn't lead with that, and began to race back to his room. He was SURE he'd already checked there, but maybe he'd overlooked it.

Why Zane had decided to put it there of all places, Jay did not know. Why didn't he just set it on top of his dresser where he would see it?

Jay opened the drawer he thought he'd already looked through, aaaand...

It wasn't there. In fact, the drawer was completely empty. The only thing he kept in his top drawer were comic books, and those were all currently being borrowed by Lloyd.

He huffed. Maybe he'd misunderstood Zane. He checked in the other drawers again too. Still not there.

Well that must mean that the fault was on Zane, because the flashlight was definitely not in there.

Jay turned to go back to the kitchen to question Zane further but jumped when he saw the Nindroid standing right in the doorway.

"Did you find it?" Zane asked.

Jay crossed his arms. "No," he grumped.

Zane made a face of confusion and walked over to the dresser.

"You checked in the top drawer?" Zane asked.

"Yes, it's empty," Jay said, "AND I checked all the other ones. It's not in ther-"

Zane opened the top drawer to the dresser and reached inside it, pulling out the small blue flashlight that was adorned in a red flower pattern, representing he and Nya's relationship together.

Jay's jaw dropped. He grabbed the flashlight, and looked inside the drawer as if it was going to explain how it got in there The drawer was empty when he'd looked earlier!

"How- where did you-?" Jay sputtered. "It wasn't in there before!"

Zane chuckled. "Well, it is unlikely that it simply materialized, Jay. Perhaps you just weren't looking hard enough."

Zane left, probably to go finish making his pie, and just left Jay standing there, bewildered, angry, and impressed.

How on earth had Zane done that?

"Witchcraft," he concluded finally. Only logical explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, I hope you liked it though! I dunno about you guys, but it's definitely annoying when you can't find something and then your MOM just waltz's in like and pulls it out of thin air for you like what the heck? XD
> 
> Review maybe? :P


End file.
